Lucia Nanami
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFB6C1; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- | Name: Lucia Nanami (七海 るちあ Nanami Ruchia) |- | Race: Mermaid |- | Age: 14 |- |'Birthday:' July 3 |- |'Birthplace:' North Pacific Ocean |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFB6C1; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Height:' 5'1-5'6 |- |'Weight:' 105.5 lbs |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFB6C1; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Cancer |- |'Alias:' Pink Pearl Voice |- |'Hobby:' Singing |- |'Talent:' Making Beaded Jewelry |- |'Favourite Subject:' Home Economics |- |'Least Favourite Subject:' Maths |- |'Favourite Colour:' Pink |- |'Favourite Flower:' Cosmos (Manga), Hibiscus (Anime) |- |'Favourite Food:' Shrimp |- |'Least Favourite Food:' Raisins |- |'Favourite Type of Boy:' Protective Boys |- |'Hopes to Go:' America |- |'Image Songs:' Splash Dream, Koi Wa Nandarou |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFB6C1; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Love Interest:' Kaito Domoto |- |'Best Friends:' Hanon and Rina |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFB6C1; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Asumi Nakada |- |'Position in the Series:' Protagonist |} Lucia Nanami (七海 るちあ Nanami Ruchia) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. History Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, keeper of the pink pearl, and the main character of the story. Lucia goes up to land to search for a boy she saved seven years ago. She is unaware of the danger in the marine world and of her real mission until she is told of them by her "older sister", Nikora. She is characterized by her simplicity and naivete, but with having a strong will, typical traits of shōjo manga heroines. Lucia soon falls in love with Kaito, where as he is unaware of this and is in love with Lucia's mermaid form. Pure Lucia only soon finds out that her lover, Kaito, has forgotten his memories of her, as well as Hanon and Rina which means it's not a coincidence. Seira, a new orange mermaid of the Indian Ocean, is about to be born as well, waiting to meet Lucia. When her time of birth finally came, Mikeru seized his chance and absorbed Seira into his body, and her birth was therefore delayed, so Lucia now has the job of retrieving all the pieces of her heart contained in Mikeru's feathers. Personality Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. Within the first arc of the series, it is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. However, she does have a slight jealous side that often comes out in relation to Kaito because she's far from the only girl who is interested in him. In the second arc of the series however, her situation is darker and it is then you see the side of her that is struggling to deal with the pain and loneliness of being forgotten by your loved one. Overall, no matter what the situation, she never gives up hope. Appearance Lucia has dirty blond hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while as a mermaid or in her idol form. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while as a mermaid or an idol. She usually wears a Pink Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl. Forms And Aspects As a mermaid, Lucia has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea demon, she transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as offensive attack. The Sea Demons and enemies are hurt by the frequency in her voice as well as emotions the song contains, which are generally of hope and love. Human Form Lucia’s mermaid form and her human form contrast the most out of all the mermaid princesses. She has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes while on land and long lighter blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes as a mermaid. She's mostly seen wearing a pink and red sailor style school uniform. Mermaid Form Lucia’s mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Lucia's mermaid princess form is first revealed in chapter 6 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled. There are also glittering pearls and flower petals strewn throughout her hair. She wears lacy elbow length gloves, and her dress has three bows in the center as well as three layers of cloth, all centered in the front. Lucia appeared two more times in this form, in chapter 14 and chapter 19 of the manga with minor differences, such as adding a choker of laces and changing the petal flowers into roses. Idol Form When facing the enemies, Lucia transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses to defeat the enemies by singing songs that convey their true emotions. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirt, lacy pink gloves, and boots. Lucia, along with Hanon and Rina, gains her second outfit in episode 28. The trio was upgraded by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Her dress now is complete with a double layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a more intricate bracelet, and pink accents alongside the top part of her dress. Lucia and Hanon have a similar with slight changes to the design. It should be noted that their transformations are based off of the general format of their school uniform. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Lucia’s second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Gallery Ryo Trying To Kiss Lucia.png|Ryo trying to kiss Lucia Lucia's Room.jpg|Lucia at Pearl Piari Lucia's First Eye Catch.png|First Eye Catch Mermaid Lucia's Card Eye Catch.png|Card Eye Catch Opening Scene Lucia.png|Opening Scene Lucia's Bubble Eye Catch.png|Lucia's Bubble Eye Catch Lucia Meeting Rihito.jpg|Meeting Rihito Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.1432295.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903206.jpg Nanami.Lucia.(Mermaid.Form).full.903112.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.903110.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903098.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903102.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903095.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.371727.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.371726.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.258507.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259191.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259192.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259194.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259195.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259197.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257399.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.258404.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257402.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257392.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257220.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257219.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257218.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257117.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257116.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257115.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257114.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257113.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.256134.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903189.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903200.jpg werty.png Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Lucia needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her voice is shown to be very powerful. She is also shown wearing Aqua Regina's outfit in the last volume of the manga. Her hair is loose. She also holds Aqua Regina's staff. Legend of Mermaid was a song that she would sing as child, so this is one of her image songs. Her character songs are 'Splash Dream, 'Legend of Mermaid and 'Koi wa Nandaro'. She ends attack songs with the phrase 'Love Shower Pitch' in both the anime and manga followed by 'Encore wa ika ga' which can be translated as 'How about an encore'? Transformation Voice Actress In the anime Lucia is voiced by Asumi Nakata. When she was a three-year-old girl, she started in show business with her younger sister. At the age of nine, she debuted as a singer of the duo 'crybaby' (Pony Canyon, produced by Seiji Toda) with Ayano Shiraishi in 1997. She performed as a voice actress for the first time in Japanese anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch series that broadcast from April 2003 to December 2004. In two of the anime series, she voiced the heroine Lucia Nanami(Ruchia Nanami in Japanese). In August 14 of 2005, she was invited to the Sixth Manga Fair (漫畫博覽會?) in Taiwan and she sang a theme song of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Legend of the Mermaid". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Ocean Mermaids